


Summer joys are spoiled by use.

by Ississ



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bit of dirty talk here and there, Boob Grabbing, Dry Humping, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, written for the kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ississ/pseuds/Ississ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin accidentally grabs Ori's breast but he doesn't quite get the reaction he had expected. </p><p>[[Written for the kink Meme]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer joys are spoiled by use.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh so this was written for the following lovely prompt:
> 
> At Rivendell, when Elrond and his guards arrive, the Dwarves stand in a defensive circle. Dwalin takes it upon himself to put a protective arm over girl!Ori standing next to him.
> 
> Once it is obvious that the Elves will not harm them, Dwalin relaxes again, and realizes that up until now, not only did he have his hand over Ori's breast, but he was clutching it through her cardigan. He snatches his hand away and mumbles a quick sorry, while Ori blushes furiously. Thank Mahal that Dori didn't notice the little incident!
> 
> Later that day, Ori stops Dwalin on his way back from a tinkle and pulls him into a private corner.
> 
> "You know, earlier, when you put your arm over me and...."  
> "Gods, I am so sorry about that. I didn't mean to-"  
> "C-could you do it again? Please? With both hands this time? That is if you don't mind, of course!"  
> "Oh."
> 
> \+ Ori is a virgin and therefore easily excited. She comes just from being fondled through her clothes.  
> +++ Dwalin suspects she doesn't know what to do with a hard-on and tries to keep it to himself. The way she grinds against him takes care of it, anyway.
> 
>  
> 
> And honestly, how could I not write it?!!   
> Anyway none beta'ed, and English still isn't my first language!

Only this day the company of Thorin Oakenshield had faced Trolls, Wargs and Orcs. Now was hardly a good time for them to go and face some bloody elves!   
They had saved them, of course he had to give them that but it wasn't as if they couldn't handle those Wargs and Orcs without their help. But in the end, even he had to admit, and he did this very secretly, that the elves had perhaps saved their lives.  
Still didn't mean he trusted the buggers!   
"CLOSE RANKS!" Thorin shouted and that was exactly what every dwarf in their company did, closing ranks, following orders. Perhaps the lot of them would make fine soldiers one day.   
He acted on instinct when it happened. Something he always did.  
He had not honestly thought about it, not too much at least, he had just placed an protective arm over the dwarf lass standing next to him. Little Ori it turned out to be.   
Little Ori with her bright eyes and gorgeous smile, with her fine beard and, if he said so himself, fine looking body.   
She was a fierce lady who had more to her then she showed under the care of her two brothers. A lady who knew what she wanted.   
Dwalin honestly liked that about her. 

The pointy eared bastards weren't as bad as they seemed, in fact it became quite clear that they ment no harm to the company. They even offered them some food.  
Dwalin, being a trained warrior didn't let his guard down until the nod from his king, when this came he released a breath he didn't knew he was holding. Muscles relaxing.   
That's when he noticed.   
He was still holding the lass but he was holding in a hardly appropriate manner. Hand not only on her breast, he was also cluthing it through her knitted cardigan and, Mahal! It felt so nice under his palm. Smaller then most breasts he had the pleasure of feeling in his life but surely bigger then expected from the tiny looking lass.   
Not that he had never seen them, no he had dared to sneak a few glances while bathing, but feeling them was something entirely different then seeing them.  
"'M sorry!" He mumbled, quickly pulling away, only regretting not being fully aware from the beginning for a split second. 

He sent his thanks to Aulë for not making Dori notice. 

Night fell over them, dinner being a horrible occasion with too much green food and too little meat. Ori had looked at him from across the table multiple times, blushing fiercely and looking away when he met her gaze.   
The Elvish drink had been the only decent thing during their 'feast'. It was not as strong as ale and Dwalin wondered if it contained any alcohol at all, it filled them up a bit so the dwarves drank. With the consequences of it, of course.   
Dwalin came back from tinkle only to find her waiting for him. Not meeting his eye she gestured him to follow her into a room. A nice little private room it was.   
She looked shy and flustered and oh so pretty in the pale light of the moon.   
"You know, about today, when you put your arm on me and you..."   
Well of course she would be wanting to talk about it. But he had not intent for it to happen, of course not. He could never force the lass to something she did not want. She was too fierce for that.   
"I am truly sorry lass, I didn't intent for it to happen and y'a can be sure it-" He got cut off by Ori who spoke hastily and who got a beautiful blush on her cheeks.   
"Can y'a do it again?" She asked. "Please? With both hands this time?"   
She looked so hopeful, lips slightly parted as she looked up to him. And honestly how could he refuse.   
"If y'a d-don't mind that is. I would not w-want y'a to do something y'a-"   
He crashed his lips upon hers. Kissing the lass with passion, pushing her against the nearest wall as he did so.  
"Y'a quite the naughty girl aren't y'a?" He whispered as he cupped her left breast from outside of her cardigan gently squeezing it, drawing a soft moan from the lass. "Wanting me to play with y'a tits, I bet ya'd come without me even removing one layer of y'a clothing."   
She rocked her hips, moving up against his hard-on, making Dwalin bite his lip in order to contain a moan. Ori was a virgin, he knew this much, and he would not use her for his own pleasure. He would not lower himself to such a level. She deserved better.   
Her arms found themselves around his neck, pulling her body close as he worked on her breasts from over her clothes. Gently squeezing them. Becoming a bit rougher when she tugged on his beard and kissed him hard, teeth clashing.   
Fierce lass indeed.   
Dwalin used his taller and broader body to pin her to the wall, covering all of her as she arched her back, rubbing herself against him, taking his hands in her own guiding his thumbs to her erect nipples, making sure that he applied pressure to them and, Mahal, Dwalin was going to die.  
Arms found their way back around his neck and Ori actually lifted herself up, back pressed against the wall and legs wrapped around Dwalin's waist. His groin connecting with her heat in every thrust he made. Unable to truly hold himself back but able to stop himself from ripping those clothes off her body and fucking her senseless. 

She was strong for a wee lass like herself, being able to hold herself up with her arms and legs wrapped around his body while he rubbed her breasts and trusted onto her. She even managed to thrust back. Making Dwalin moan, lips pressed against her neck as he gave a violent squeeze to her right breasts.  
Ori almost screamed as orgasm hit her, making her jerk frantically against him. Bringing the warrior over the edge as well.

Dwalin learned that she was a cuddler.   
Ori wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close, face pressed against the furs that he wore. Making no attempts to get up and join the company.  
"Y'a should get cleaned up," Dwalin whispered into her ear as he pulled her on him so she could lay in his chest. "Don't want old Dori to find y'a like this do we?"   
"Let him." She yawned. "He'd better get used to it. I'm not letting y'a go."   
It was silent for a good minute until she jerked her head up, looking at him with something quite like fear in her eyes.   
"If of course, y'a want to be with me."   
"As if I ever could refuse." Dwalin kissed her temple and gave a gently and careful slap on her bum. "Come on now luve, time to get cleaned up."   
Ori rolled of him, a twinkle in her eye.   
"First to get to the bath wins." She exclaimed, already running off while tugging on her clothes, pulling them off her fine body and carelessly throwing them on the floor. 

"And y'a can bet y'a ass it's gonna be me!"


End file.
